Intervertebral implants are used for the fusion of vertebral bodies, especially in the area of the lumbar spine. One or two implants are used for each intervertebral space.
Various types of such intervertebral implants are already known from the prior art. However, these have the following disadvantages:
So that the implant can be inserted into the intervertebral region, the relevant vertebra must be distended with suitable instruments; and PA1 there is a risk that the implant will sink into the end plates of the affected vertebra. PA1 secure against slipping; PA1 improved x-ray transparency; and PA1 compressibility of bone material that may have been introduced into the rotation element.